Can't you see the girl that silently cries?
by Thundering lightning
Summary: After a horrifying betrayl, 15 yr old Chihiro finds herself running to the Spirit World. But will she be able to open up to her old friends? Or will she close her heart to them. CXH My First Fanfic! :D
1. Her friend?

Spirited Closer (Sequel of Spirited away)

**A/N This is my first fanfiction so it might not be the best you've read. I'll try updating as regularly as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away**

**xxx**

_Chapter 1__: Her friend?_

"Drat it! Another stupid fly!" Chihiro waved her arms in vain, trying to shoo away yet another buzzing fly. It was a hot stinking summer, and although chirping cicadas sang their beautiful songs, although the sun shone magnificently in the sky, although her holidays had begun, Chihiro wasn't happy.

A snigger erupted from Masaya's lips as he calmly watched Chihiro's valiant battle of the flies. Chihiro angrily turned to Masaya, feeling her cheeks blush a traitorous crimson.

"Why are you just standing and laughing?! You were the one who called me here to meet you in the first place!"

Masaya was one of Chihiro's friends at her new school. They always helped each other with hard tests and assignments and recently, Masaya had even confessed to Chihiro his love he felt for her. But she just couldn't accept, even after so many years, her heart still belonged to another, in her own special world. Masaya seemed to understand and told Chihiro that he wanted to remain friends with her.

"_Then why did he call me here, to meet him in the middle of a forest?" _Chihiro felt uneasy, she could feel an inevitable alarm ringing in the back of her mind telling her something wasn't right. _"Wouldn't he just come to my house if he needed something?"_ Chihiro pondered to herself looking blankly at the trees never realising Masaya's closeness.

All too sudden, she glanced up and saw Masaya's face centimetres away from hers.

"Kyaa!" She screamed in surprise and leant as far away as she could to get away from his face.

Too far away.

She felt her balance leave her as she watched in horror to see the ground rushing up to meet her head. Suddenly she felt a strong hand close over her bony wrist and pull her to safety.

"Thanks Masa-" she began to say until he forced his lips harshly on her own.

"Mph!" Chihiro struggled to move away from him but he held her too tightly against himself. She felt him lick her bottom lip and as she opened her mouth in surprise, Masaya plunged his tongue into her mouth.

Chihiro felt so weak she didn't know what to do. After a few seconds her paralysed brain awoke. She bit hard on his tongue, feeling him yelp in pain and finally let her go.

"How dare you." Chihiro felt herself shiver in terror as she looked into his hungry eyes. He strode forward pushed her roughly to the rocky ground. She felt her bony frame shudder from the impact. She tried to roll away but he quickly grabbed a fistful of her hair with one hand and started to remove the buttons of her turquoise shirt with the other.

Chihiro screamed in pain as she felt a thousand pinpricks all over her skull. She had never felt so scared, so vulnerable, even when she was in the spirit world, trying to find her parents. She could feel his hands frantically popping open each of her buttons as she felt tears of shame trickle down her cheeks.

"_On__e more try,"_ she thought to herself in drowned panic. The situation couldn't get any worse then it already was. _"One more try."_

She lifted up her knee and kicked him as hard as she could on his groin. He howled in pain as he let her go momentarily and sank to onto Chihiro, in pain.

Chihiro wiggle and kicked his body off her and started to run as fast as she could, leaving behind the shrieks of pain that were gradually growing dimmer and dimmer. Trees whipped past her, as she felt more tears silently escaping her eyes, flying past her eyes as she ran and stumbled onward, tripping over roots and rocks.

"I thought he was my friend" she whispered to herself through her bruised lips. She winced at the memories that came flooding back to her, from the first day she had entered school how he stood up against her bullies that were pushing her around. "I thought he understood me." She could feel her heart trying to tear itself out of skin, through her confused emotions and feelings.

Suddenly she stopped. The forest had ended. She was here, where she had been 5 years ago. She started at the ancient statues, the entrance of her spirit filled world. The dusty ruins of the old temple stared back at her as she hesitantly took a step towards it.

And another.

And another.

She could feel her feet walking faster and faster, growing less hesitant and more sure. Finally she found herself sprinting into the archway, her hair whipping around her face her heartbeat racing, clenching her tiny hands into bawled fists.

And she never turned back to take even a glance behind her.


	2. Arrival

Can't you see the girl that silently cries?

**A/N Please can ****people give some criticism? It's my first fanfic so I need loads of feedback. ……**

**Haku: You're stalling time, just say it!**

**Me: What? innocently**

**Chihiro: Just say it already! I'm getting tired of waiting!**

**Me: ….do I have to…**

**Haku and Chihiro: YEAH!**

**ME: Fine! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.**

**Me: Happy now?! Geez ." **

**xxx**

_Chapter 2: Arrival_

"I swear if that BRAT orders me again, I'm going to kill him in the most horrible way possible!"

Lin could almost feel Haku's neck in her calloused hands as she wringed them together in a strangling motion. Throwing her head back, she let out a wild cackle until she could feel the spirits stares boring eyes through her back.

As fast as she could, Lin rushed out of the room and entered an empty lift.

"Am I finally going crazy?" Lin asked herself aloud. As she pondered over her question, she realised what she had just asked herself. "I can't believe I'm actually questioning my sanity."

With a bang, the doors opened again, to reveal she was on ground level. Spirits were walking in and out the bathhouse, flowing bustle coming from everywhere. "_Great I missed my stop,"_ she thought angrily to herself. _"What is __wrong__ with me today? First, I lose my sanity, and I start laughing like Yubaba and now, my mind is not concentrating. What is wrong with me?!"_

Lin looked beyond the noisy flurry and could see a peek of the midnight sky outside. Lin smiled to herself as she remembered about her (seemingly) younger sister. "This night is kinda like the night I first met Sen," she murmured softly and sighed to herself. "I wish Sen was here with me. I sure miss her like crazy!"

Lin sighed again as she glanced up to the bright moon. _"The moon is just like Sen's spirit."_ she thought to herself with a hint of a grin. _"She's pure, unwavering and guides people through her light."_

Lin climbed out of the lift and walked outside._ "Maybe I should just get a little bit of fresh air."_

She strolled along the bridge marvelling the water's reflection of the stars. "It's beautiful," she whispered to herself. Along the other side of the bridge, she could hear some commotion. Frogs were yelling at some scrawny thing, gaining much attention from the other spirits. _"Please don't let it be another stink spirit!"_ Lin prayed to herself.

Lin cautiously walked towards to the commotion. She could see a frog yanking a girl by her wrist towards the bath house. She had a disarrayed ponytail that covered the majority of her face, and an azure shirt that looked muddy and rumpled. Underneath, she wore some loose fitting jeans and some black converses.

But the thing that seized Lin's attention about this particular girl was her band she wore on her tangled hair. It was the same purple band she had given Sen five years ago. Lin did a quick mental calculation. Unknown Girl Purple band SEN?!

"Sen?!" yelled Lin. The reaction was almost instant. The girl's face lifted up and scanned the crowd until her eyes locked with Lin's. "Oh god, it is Sen!" Lin yelled out in relief.

She hastily went up to the frog and took a newt from her pocket. "I'll give you this juicy newt, if you give me the girl," she said slyly. The frog immediately released Sen, grabbed the newt and ran off before Lin could change her mind.

Before Sen could attract any more attention, Lin grabbed her wrist and ran as fast as she could to the boiler man. (**A/N Lin has the same kind of speed as Haku)**

When they had finally reached the safe confines of Kamaji's room, Lin turned Sen roughly so that she could glimpse her face. "Why on Kami's head are you here Sen?! Yubaba will be looking for any chance to capture you and-…"

Lin's voice trailed off as she picked up the more minor but important details on Sen. She had a few red scratches, and grazes at the left side of her faintly tanned face. Her eyes were red and puffy with a many traces of dried tear streaks along her cheeks.

Lin's eyes trailed lower as she watched on with horror. Sen's shirt buttons were unbuttoned incorrectly and a few buttons were missing, leaving spaces of bruised skin exposed. Her right wrist was wrapped around a slightly blood soaked handkerchief and her whole body was shivering with cold and exhaustion.

"Are – are you alright?"

Sen looked tiredly up at Lin. "If it's possible," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Could I have some spare clothes?" Her eyes swelled up with a fresh batch of tears as she looked pleadingly at Lin.

"Ofcourse!" nodded Lin in hurry. "But Sen are you alright…SEN!"

Sen's petite frame couldn't stand up on her shaky legs any longer. She could feel a black wave of dizziness crash onto her, drowning her collapsing figure in fatigue and darkness.

She was out cold before she hit the floor.

**xxx**

**A/N: ****Everyone I'm going to let you choose who's going to star in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 1: Chihiro**

**Chapter 2: Lin**

**Chapter 3: Chihiro or Lin or Haku? You choose!**

**Thanx to all these ppl:**

**Blood Thorn Chaos**

**Jynxer120**

**rebabe**

**otakuusa**

**kamiam714**


	3. The pleadings of innocent eyes

Can't you see the girl that silently cries?

**A/N****: Thankyou everyone for the reviews. I have decided to put Lin, Chihiro and Haku together which explains why I took a long time to update. I'm going to put Haku in the next chapter! . **

**Lin: Say it! **

**Me: I don't want to!**

**Lin: Say it, NOW!**

**Me: whimpers I don't want to**

**Lin: sigh ****I'll give you candy?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.**

**xxx**

_Chapter __3: The pleadings of innocent eyes_

Lin's POV

I watched Sen as she quietly slept beside me. A waft of her deep russet hair had managed to set itself right next to her mouth, as it danced to her rhythmic breaths.

In

Out

In

Out

I sighed and moved the piece of hair and gently traced a pale finger over her soft cheek. Her skin was smooth, so smooth almost like marble. I skimmed my fingers over her silky hair.

"_When she sleeps, she looks so __feeble, so innocent."_

I lifted my fingers as she shifted around again. Underneath her eye lids you could see her eyes rapidly moving forming endless dreams. Slightly muffled in her pillow, she muffled random words and phrases. Her dreams were definitely _not_ peaceful.

Suddenly her body went rigid.

Her hands started to curl into tiny fists and her legs seemed to kick the futon she was sleeping on. Her muttering was getting louder, turning into feverish moans as sweat drenched her forehead.

"No, please stop! Please!"

I ceased my attempts to wake her up as I listened more intently to her slurred cries.

"Please! Stop!"

"_What does she want to stop?__"_ I wondered to myself as she continued saying her meaningless words. _"Who does she want to stop?"_

"Please, you're hurting me, Masaya!

Suddenly, the horrible truth hit me. It hit me again and again as she cried to herself, the hideous reality sinking deeply into my skin, gnawing at my bones.

I glanced once down again at Sen, to see her body shudder once more before letting out a suppressed scream. Her eyes shot open and her body leapt into a sitting position. She panted trying to control her ragged breaths and glanced at me, meeting my horrified gaze with her own.

"Lin," she whispered in her almost inaudible whimper. "Why are you crying?"

Surprised, I drew my hand over my eyes. Surely enough, there were tears, some already overflowing, spilling silently onto the blanket underneath me. She smiled sadly and wiped my eyes with the edge of her sleeve.

"What exactly happened when you went back to your world?"

Her hand faltered. She looked at me, her beautiful eyes seemed to be peering into my soul, almost begging for me to leave her disturbed past alone. I didn't want to ask her this, but I wasn't going to back down. Grimly, I set my jaw and waited for her response.

Sen heaved a sigh, and laid herself gently on her futon. She laced her slender fingers behind her head and gazed at the ceiling. Finally, after a few minutes of thinking, she slowly started to fill me up on her recent past.

Chihiro POV

I heaved a sigh as I set myself gently onto the futon underneath me. I knew she was going to question about this sometime. I should've readied myself with a convincing lie. I momentarily looked back at Lin's coffee-coloured eyes. Perhaps, I could trust her?

"After coming back from the Spirit world, everything went back to normal. I would get up, go to school, eat, talk to my parents and friends, and sleep. I waited for Haku for almost a year, enduring this endless routine happening over and over again."

I glanced at Lin to see if she could comprehend my compressed summary. She was still looking at me, nodding her head for me to continue.

"However, not every routine stays untouched. 'Fate' enters people's lives, messes stuff up, and destroys.

"On my 14th birthday, my dad was in a hurry, driving a little faster than normal, to come home for my birthday party. He met in a car crash. He's now dead."

My voice slightly shook and I felt tears starting to form under my eyelids. I closed my eyes, trying to escape from the flooding memories of my father.

I couldn't trust myself to look at Lin at this moment. She would probably have one of those disgusting sympathetic faces everyone had at dad's funeral when they looked at me.

A face filled with pity.

Disgusting.

Without opening my eyes, I continued.

"That's when everything went wrong. My mum, she couldn't face me. She believed it was my fault dad died. She had to get a few jobs 'cause our insurance refused to pay any money. I got a part time job after school too. My friends started treating me like glass. Every now and then when we talked to each other, they would send glances of pity in my wake. Life was shit."

My body was starting to shiver, but I knew it wasn't from the cold. I could feel a lump forming at the back of my throat, and my insides were squirming into knots.

I could feel Lin beside fidget and squirm. "What's does shit mean?"

If the situation was not so bad, I would've laughed myself silly. A giggle threatened to pass through my lips, but I held it in. This wasn't one of those times to laugh. I sighed again and tried to explain.

"It's a bad word, you say it when life has reached it's worst point in life. Well you shouldn't really say it 'cause it's a bad."

I slowly opened my eyes and glanced at her through my lowered lashes. "Understand?"

Her expression looked thoughtful, but finally she nodded, the signal for me to continue.

"When I thought life couldn't get worse, it did. My mum started beating me, saying that life would've been better if I wasn't born. I slowly stopped talking to friends and bullies started to pick on me."

I paused. Describing my past was getting harder and harder.

"Life became a battlefield. Some days, I wouldn't even feel, like trying for the next day, and I would….and I would…"

I wasn't proud to admit this but Lin would know if I tried lying my way out of this.

"I would try to relieve my stress into self inflicted pain." I said quickly hoping she wouldn't understand what I was talking about.

"How exactly?" Lin inquired testily. "Who on earth would injure themselves?"

I winced slightly and slowly took my hands out from under my head. With deliberate slowness, as to stall some time, I slowly peeled off my sweatband, from my left hand, to reveal the scars underneath.

I could hear Lin hiss with anger as she grabbed my hand and slowly examined the slashes of red, that were an evident contrast against my usual, white skin. After a few minutes of the sinister silence I decided to continue.

"I knew this was the depths of hell, this life, it was torture. No one understood me; no one seemed to care any more. I was just this seemingly, troubled girl. Who would want to get involved?"

I clenched my right hand as I remembered who had saved me from my agonising cage. I had to continue, though, the memory was raw and painful, but keeping all these raging thoughts bottled up within me hurt me even more.

"Masaya, was a random kid at school. But one day he changed my life. He started to accept me. He would fight my bullies, he would fight for me. He was a my only light, in the darkness I lived in. He became my friend, my only friend. But it was enough to make my life happy once again."

I smiled grimly at my old, naïve self. I sat up into a sitting position, tucking my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around me, trying to ignore the distant throbs of pain coming from deep within my chest.

"How wrong I was, thinking he would be any different from the rest." I spat disgustedly.

"Only yesterday he phoned me to come and meet him in a neighbouring forest. I went, and there he showed his true nature."

I started to uncontrollably shudder and without thinking I began to rock- slowly, quickly, forwards and backwards, back and forth.

Lin was silent. I was silent. All that was heard were the cursed crickets outside, chirping an evening song.

"That's so…sick." Lin muttered as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer to her chest.

I continued to shudder, trying to prevent sobs that were trying to burst out.

Life sucked. It was a simple concept. Every time, I accepted someone, every time I lowered my mask, I would just be left hurt All that is left of me, truly **me**, is a depressed and lonely girl, a pitiful reminiscence of her former self. A shell. An heart broken, empty, unbreakable shell.

"Please Lin, can you tell no one of my arrival? I don't think I can… face people for the time being."

I closed my eyes my eyes, expecting a barricade of questions to come pouring out of Lin's mouth.

None came.

I opened my eyes in surprise and looked at her face. I saw something that I never thought I'd see again. Something I have dreamt of countless nights where I lay, restless, tossed and turning, wondering, fearing, searching but never knowing if I would go weak to see I face like hers.

Feelings of understanding, compassion and empathy swamped over me and I gasped in shock. Tears already were starting to swell in my eyes. She tightened her hold on me as I wept into her burgundy night clothes.

"Nobody understands." I wept grabbing fist holds, of her shirt trying to control my emotional tirade.

"Nobody understands how betrayal feels like. Betrayal cuts deeper than any blade and aches more than any bruise. It breaks you worse than any broken bone, but all you can do is get up on your weak pathetic legs, and try to get through your day, re-living the pain."

I tried to get out of Lin's arms. I didn't want to be hurt again. My chest already hurt, everyday my heart throbbed with anguish. Nobody could understand how it felt.

"I know what it feels like," a choked whisper came from above me. I stopped trying to struggle, and listened.

"I once had a love, it was a cloud spirit I had met when serving him in this place. He said I meant something to him, he said one day he would buy me out of this god forsaken bath house. He promised me one day he would come back. But you know what? He never did. He left me."

A tear splashed onto my cheek, but I didn't look up. I hugged Lin tighter, as we both silently cried for our losses.

"As you put it, yeah, life was shit."

We both let out strangled giggles, chuckling at Lin's choice of words. I slowly dried my eyes with the edge of my sleeve, and crawled back towards my futon.

"Thankyou Lin," I mumbled as finally the urge of sleep took hold of me. "You've really saved my life, you're my guardian angel." And with that, I let out a satisfied yawn, and closed my eyes waiting for the dreams to come.

Was it my imagination or did Lin mutter something back to me? Was it my imagination or had the dull throbs of pain in my chest, eased slightly?

"Oh, who cares," I muttered to myself as the dull blackness finally came, whisking me away to my long awaited dreams.

Lin's POV:

I watched her lovingly as she let out a cat-like yawn, and settled to sleep.

"No Sen, you're wrong. You're the guardian angel….whatever that is." I lowered myself into my futon, faintly listening to the dim sounds of Sen's peaceful breathing, before setting into the blanket of sleep that took hold of me.

Haku's POV:

Night life was hard as usual. More customers, more orders, more everything.

Yubaba doesn't like to let me out of her sight anymore, not after she learnt that I had figured out my real name. But it doesn't matter anymore.

An image of Chihiro flashed in my mind, and subconsciously I felt my mouth twist into a small smile. I couldn't wait to see her again.

I watched the sunrise, pink splashed onto orange, then finer tints of blue coming shining through. And before I knew it, the sun was in the sky signalling for the start of a new day.

"I better say goodbye to Lin. This is, after all my last day in the spirit world."

I swept up onto my feet, and swiftly walked towards Lin's secret room. The room I knew she usually hid on busy days, especially when Yubaba was in a bad mood. I kept walking. Towards the room where a hidden surprise awaited me. I kept walking, my feet softly slapping against the floor towards a new adventure.

**xxx**

**A/N I know some of you may be VERY angry that I hadn't brought out Chihiro to Haku yet, but I wanted Lin's and Chihiro's friendship stable before she meets Haku.**

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! bows down ****￣▽￣**

**But rest assured, Haku IS coming in the next chapter.**

**Thankyou everyone for your reviews! And please review again, I don't bite! hides fangs ****()v**


	4. AN

**A/N **

**Argh! I really hate author notes yet I'm writing one myself! sigh I'll make this as short as possible. Well, here it goes:**

**Dear readers and ****reviewers (**_**even though you guys barely do) **_**of my fanfic, **

**I deeply ****and profusely apologise for three things:**

**T****he fact that this isn't actually an update, **

**f****or not updating in a while AND**

**for bring****ing bad news. **

**The ****Bad News: That I'm not going to update for a while.**

**The explanation? Well, lately I've been bombarded with tests, assignments, assessments, class tasks,**** and all the crap you can think of. **

**Stupid, pathetic, lowlife teachers . . . er I mean. . . UNDERSTANDING. . . NICE. . . CARING . . . teachers!! ****You know the kind that makes you feel all. . . FUZZY and. . .WARM, inside. **

**Get the picture? Yeah, well I don't think I'm doing my best academically. There are loads of room for ****improvement in my work **_**(gee, I sound like my mum),**_** so currently, I don't think I'll be able to update any more chapters.**

**But rest assured, I've completed**** more than half of my next chapter, and I'll be able to post it somewhere during mid-April or so **_**(that's just a rough estimate)**_

**But, I'd really like advice or opinions on what should happen in the next chapter so I can alter and change it. So keep reviewing please! I LOVE reviews! Even FLAMERS!! It keeps me writing and remembering that someone out there actually does care about my story. **

**Thanx, **

**Mya **


	5. A Sudden Morning

Can't you see the girl that silently cries

Can't you see the girl that silently cries?

**A/N: Sorry for taking a long time to update. **

**Lin: Get ready for another chapter!**

**Chihiro: Yep!**

**Haku: (sigh) Just get it over and done with. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.**

**xxx**

_Chapter 4: A sudden morning_

Lin's POV

I opened my hazy eyes to be blinded with a bright shaft of sunlight. My eyes fluttered against the harsh light as I sat up and took in my surroundings: It was a small, empty room slowly being filled with sickly white sunshine. The light was filtering through an old dusty looking window along the east wall signaling the arrival of the morning sun.

_Wait. The sun? Damn, it's definitely the sun. Oh great. How wonderful. Another day of never-ending work starting all in the name of the __blasted, smiling, sunny sun. Why can't work just begin in the afternoon?! _

Blinking away the remaining dregs of sleep from my eyes I cursed loudly, remembering it was my turn to scrub the bathtubs today.

"Can't the sun just die?!" I grumbled, turning away from the intensifying, annoying window. A loud snigger burst through my groggy mind. My head whipped around to my right to see a smirking Sen crouching on her futon.

"Someone's obviously _not_ a morning person."

I rolled my eyes. And then I blinked. Where in the world did Sen get her sarcasm? Wasn't she supposed to be some little, scrawny, cute kid who loved her parents to bits. Not a skinny girl with some sassy attitude.

"Good morning," she sighed dramatically, clearly amused at my silence. She had a twinkle in her eye, as though she knew exactly what I was thinking about. I bit back a growl and settled for an exasperated sigh. The morning had officially begun its horrible work.

Suddenly, soft knocking exploded the morning haze of my mind. My brain whirred in action as I struggled out of my futon. "Who the hell would knock a door of some random old storage room?"

"Beats me," Sen replied. She didn't seem that worried. I wasn't either. Probably some random passer-by, banging his head on the door in an attempt to kill himself because of the **(insert-swear-word)** sun, on the **(insert-swear-word)** morning. Needless to say, I could feel their pain.

But the knocking grew more insistent. Kami, couldn't it shut up?! It was growing seriously annoying.

"Lin, open the door! It's me, you know."

I choked on the stale air as I inhaled. I could recognise the male voice anywhere. I was wide awake now. And coughing. But definitely wide awake.

Sen froze, her face turning into a tiny scowl. She didn't seem to recognise the voice. Although, if she did, she certainly could hide her emotions.

"What should we do?!" Sen hissed fiercely at me. She was tugging her hair in frustration, eyeing the door nervously.

I was worried too. You see, the room was a great if you wanted a place to hide or store things, on days like today. The only bad thing about this tiny compacted room was that, it was empty. Absolutely bare. And that meant…

"There's nowhere for me to hide!"

"Okay, okay!" I muttered frantically, jumping up from my futon, looking around crazily for room to hide Sen. And then it hit me. The futons!

"Umm… well there are the futons…"

Needing no further persuasion, Sen took both futons in her hands and bolted for the north-east corner. She swiftly slipped into one, and threw the other one on top of her.

Making sure Sen was now well out of sight, I opened the door, welcoming the sight of the blue river spirit.

"Lin, how long do you take just to open the door? Do you actually like the idea of me getting my skin skinned off my knuckles?"

I marvelled his crystal green eyes and the turquoise emerald mop on his head. Until the full blow of what he just said, hit me.

_What __kind of greeting was that?! If only he knew…_

I shoved the best smile I had on my frantic face to cover the destruction of my out-of-control nerves. "Hi Haku!"

**xxx**

**A/N: Thankyou all to those who have posted reviews. And to my lovely, wonderful****, superb beta! :)**

**I've had a few trying months, and I wanted to thank all of you guys for reading and reviewing. In particular to Kitty Puff, who gave me so much constructive criticism! :D I was quite overwhelmed that someone went through my work really thoroughly. Thankyou sooo much! **

**Sorry if you find the chapter too short. I had originally written much more drafts until I decided it sounded much better if I just left it like this. Next chapter will definitely be longer! -.-" (more writing for me)**

**Please review and tell me if you liked the chapter and if you didn't how I can improve. As mentioned before, it is my first fanfic, so I need advice to improve my writing skills. Thankyou! **

**xox Mya**


	6. The Concealed Truth

Can't you see the girl that silently cries?

**A/N: ****It took a while to update because I've changed the plan for my story. BWAHAHAHAHA! XD (My beta wanted to add that she had taken a long time to edit too, but I love her!)**

**Lin:**** …**

**Chihiro: She's officially lost it. ****(sighs)**

**Haku: Who changes their plan mid-way through a story?!**

**Me: Umm….me?**

**Lin: Someone, just kill me…**

**Me: HEY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.**** Tho I wish I did...(sobs in the corner)**

**xxx**

_Chapter 5__: The concealed truth_

"x equals b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus four ac over 2a. Now class, can you see…"

The rest of the sentence ended in a buzz. He _had_ already studied this. In fact, he had finished the entire year 10 syllabus already. It was too easy. Way too easy…

Masaya looked drowsily out of his classroom window. The sky was actually blue for a change. The white clouds were almost non-existent, just small puffs pearly cotton. The usual stormy rain clouds weren't there. No rain today. Pity. The plants needed it.

He sighed slowly and stretched his broad shoulders. His face was peppered with sweat, and his eyes were scrunched up from the effort of trying to block the dreary drone from the teacher. God, it really did sound like an annoying swarm of bees. Something Chihiro always used to say. And speaking about Chihiro…

He irritably scratched his head and shifted his position. He missed her. The police were still looking for her. Her mum was an emotional wreck. But she was gone. Like a vanished spirit.

But the strangest thing was that _HE_ felt guilty. Like it was something _HE_ did that made her disappear. But what was it? The answer was like a leaf dancing in the wind. Every time he tried to grab it, it would float away, to continue its mocking dance.

What exactly did he do?

The truth was, he couldn't remember. He remembered calling her to their neighbouring forest to give her with a surprise. Two concert tickets to see her favourite band! He could just imagine her face filled with happiness. The plan to cheer her up would've worked. With a life like hers, she really did need all the cheering up available.

So there he was, pedalling away furiously on his mountain bike to her favourite forest. And then...

Blank. He couldn't remember a thing! He woke up to find himself on a different part of the forest floor, beside his bike. His head hurt, his hands were dirty and his....lower region KILLED!

But the most alarming fact was that he COULDN'T REMEMBER A BLOODY THING! It was like he had freaking Alzheimer's or something!

He ran his large hands frustratingly through his black wavy hair, and tried to bury himself into the coolness of the desk. Why couldn't he remember? Chihiro was like his sister. Well, at first he did initially like her in a different way, but now, they were like best mates.

Where had she gone?

What had happened?

Why couldn't he remember?

_Just why couldn't he remember?_

He sighed and closed his eyes, blocking the sounds surrounding him. It was like he had fallen into a tunnel of darkness, like a sudden tidal wave had crashed onto him washing away his memories.

He just couldn't remember...

x.x.x.x.x

"Has everything gone to plan, Kumo?"

The cloud spirit nodded cheekily, waving his beautiful pale hands airily, almost imitating the action of a puppeteer.

"Of course. The human boy was quite easy to manipulate."

He slowly lowered his hands and looked expectantly towards Yubaba.

"I get her now, don't I?"

"You want Lin that much?"

"Naturally."

"You shall have her tomorrow, as planned."

Yubaba nodded her ginormous head, giving him permission to go.

The cloud spirit sped off with a final smile of thanks.

Yubaba closed her eyes slowly. Suddenly she grinned back, and let out a loose cackle just for the heck of it. Sen was back. Back where she belonged. Finally.

**x****xx**

**A/N Hey everyone! Ooooh...a twist in the plot. What's happening you ask? BWAHAHAHAHA!! I shall not say! **

**Review please! :D**

**And before you say, yes I do realise it's a very short chapter and in the previous chapter, I promised this one was going to be a little longer (=.=") However, as I have kinda changed the plot line, this segment is needed for the rest of the story. **

**But rest assured, the next chapter is going to go back to our three favourite people. **

**Oh yeah! Just want to add HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! :D**


	7. Decisions

Can't you see the girl that silently cries?

**A/N: Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Thankyou all who have spurred me on...**

**Chihiro: Oh my god. Even after all this time, you'd think she'd stop yakking and say the disclaimer and get it over and done with.**

**Lin: Goes to proof what kind of author is writing our story...**

**Chihiro and Lin: …an idiot.**

**Haku: Agreed.**

**Me: You guys...so cruel...(sobs)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. Well except Kumo and Masaya. HAHAHA THEY ARE MINE!!! **

**xxx**

_Chapter 6: Decisions..._

Chihiro's POV:

I dived into one futon and yanked the other on top of me just as Lin opened the door. I felt my blood pound in my temples along with a sudden adrenaline rush of fear. My face was on a side, facing the wall so I couldn't see much. And the futon on top of me cushioned my ear, so I couldn't hear much either. Just dull silence.

Ba Boom! Ba Boom! Ba Boom!

Except one effing loud heartbeat. But that was mine.

Footsteps slowly descended into the room. I couldn't hear them, but rather felt them through the tremors from the futon beneath me. Slowly, I started to hear soft murmuring, although it still remained incomprehensible. Silence again. Soft murmurs again. The footsteps stopped suddenly.

A sliver of sweat slithered down my forehead, and landed just on my eyelid. It was mostly, but not only due to the growing heat underneath the futon. I closed my eyes, and tried taking slow and quiet breaths to clear my brain from the growing emotions of fear.

To say simply?

I was scared shitless.

I didn't want to get caught. I wanted to remain here...even if it meant hiding under futons every time a stranger walked in. Sure, I was running from my problems. But, I'd rather run than fight a losing battle.

When my mum abused me, I kept silent. When bullies 'taught me a lesson' I kept silent. I never complained. I never cried. I simply took it all in and bottled it up.

Last night, I felt something remotely close to the peace I've been searching for. The understanding I received from Lin...it unsettled me. But the fact was that she had been searching for the same thing too. She had felt the betrayal of someone close to her as well, a betrayal of a loved one. Of a person she thought she could trust. Of a person who proved false.

_Like Masaya..._

My eyes shot open as a throb of pain erupted from my right wrist. I was sitting exactly on top of the wrist that had been previously slashed by a branch from my run. Another throb of volcanic pain exploded from my swollen wrist.

"Ohhwww.."

A groan escaped from my gritted teeth as I manoeuvred the arm so that it lay beside me. The harsh throbbing gradually eased to small twinges of discomfort. I exhaled and closed my eyes again.

_Stupid left wrist. Hurry up and heal already. _

Silence answered me. The chattering had ceased. Just a long dead empty silence.

And that's when I realised I had groaned.

Audibly. Loudly.

_Loud enough for the stranger to hear._

Ohh....crap....

x.x.x.x.x

Lin's POV:

Haku and I small talked about the day, about the weather, about the coming workload, about Yubaba. Simple, meaningless issues we talked about, almost like every other ordinary day. Except today was not ordinary. Definitely not. No, today was very, **very** different.

A small groan suddenly burst from the gap between the futons. Haku turned just in time to see the futon wiggle and squirm a bit. And then it paused, almost as if sensing eyes on it.

_Kami..._

"Hey, what's that-" Haku asked as he sauntered cautiously towards the futons.

I ran in front of him, held out my arms and spread my feet, facing him, preventing him from going any further.

"Oh...just...you know...a DOG SPIRIT!"

"A dog spirit?" Haku drawled sceptically, trying to peer around me.

"Hmmm...? Never knew they existed here..."

I could feel the comings of nervous sweat clouding around my face as his aquamarine eyes bored into mine like freaking nails into a wall. I was bad at lying, and he knew it. But I was not going to give up. Not when Sen was on the line.

Almost sensing my unusually high dose of stubbornness, he finally relented.

"Do whatever you wish. It's not really any of my concern."

"Yeah it's not!" I piped in. "Brat..."

He turned towards the door and slowly walked to it, pausing as his hand reached the door knob.

"I'm going to the real world today Lin."

I glanced back at Sen to make sure she was properly covered, not fully registering his words.

"Yeah, yeah..."

And then it hit me. The news whacked me straight on like a train, as his words rolled into my brain turning it into overload.

"Wait - WHAT?!"

"Lin, you know how I feel about Chi-"

"Yeah, but you can't go! She's right he-"

Oh Kami. I couldn't tell him. Sen said she wasn't ready. But he's leaving. The sole reason to find Sen again. But she was here!

I could feel my turn red as the seconds ticked past.

_Say anything Lin. Anything dramatic, eye-popping, mouth dropping, bomb shelling. Anything you've never dared to say because it'd ruin your life forever, just say it now._

"um…er….I LOVE YOU!"

_Oh man...what did I just say?!_

Haku's face went from confused to embarrassed to complete, utter shock in a matter of seconds. It was actually quite amusing to watch. Finally it settled on a grossed-out look, turning slightly green.

And then I realised what he was thinking.

_Correct yourself Lin. Quick! Before he thinks you're some kind of paedophile!_

"Of course I meant it in a sisterly way! AHAHAHAHA!!" Hysterical bubbles continued to pop out of my stupid mouth. I whipped a hand over and covered my mouth to muffle the rest of the crap that it was about to spew up.

Haku's face softened in understanding and he smiled slightly.

"Well I guess I love you too."

My brain froze in shock at his smile. I'd never seen him smile so sincerely. Usually it was a smirk or sneer, but never a smile. And then the words hit me.

"HUH?!"

"No, no! I meant in a brotherly way!"

An awkward silence ensured.

"Look," I sighed running a hand tiredly through my hair. "Just don't go to the real world. Not yet."

"Why?" His eyes looked just as tired as mine. With a tad more anger in them.

"Lin, you of all people should know how much I love her."

I sighed again using all my willpower not to roll my eyes at his obstinacy. Of course I knew how much he missed her. Even from an unemotional guy like him, it was so obvious where his feelings lay. His dazed looks when staring into the sky, the tenderness in his voice whenever he talked about Sen. It was so damn bloody obvious!

"I know, I know. Look...just say here...for just a week. Please"

Haku blinked in surprise. I was actually pleading with him. And I never pleaded with him.

He threw his hands up in frustration and ran them though his lustrous emerald mop. He thought for a while and then sighed. Finally he faced me.

"Fine then Lin. But only a week. Then, I'm gone."

He walked towards the door, gently opened it, and closed it with a little knock.

That was Haku. Even at his angriest, he wouldn't bang a door, throw objects around the room, scream at the top of his lungs or throw a tantrum. No, he's the grinding-his-teeth, pacing and talking-in-a-low-silky-voice kind of person. A meticulous, calm, caring-but-not-soppy person. The most mature person I've ever met.

I sighed and leaned on the wall, letting the cool stone numb my brain.

"What have I done?" I whispered to myself, closing my eyes as exhaustion flooded in from the minutes of sudden mind-frenzy.

A week. A stinking week. That was all I had, to try and get Sen out in the open. To see Haku again. To trust people once more.

Only one stupid little week.

"Lin?"

I yelped, and comically jumped up but only found Sen standing near, staring at me.

"I heard the door close so I got up... is everything okay?"

I looked dazed at her worried eyes, trying to form coherent sentences.

"Everything is fine, lovely day to you too, and-"

"-uh Lin?"

I sighed, frowning slightly at the stuffy, dry air in the room. It was like breathing thick, black smoke.

"Just ignore me. I need a cup of water. Wait, we should both have some food first and after that, I'll show you some jobs you can take care of. You should know them from your last stay?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"We also need some sort of disguise....wait! Who's Sherlock?!"

Sen rolled her eyes.

A mumble. "No one important."

I crossed my arms, stood straight and glared at her. "I'm not going to move until you tell me who he is!"

**xxx**

**A/N One heck of a close call, wasn't it? Awww…come on! You didn't really think I was going to give up Sen that fast! Stick around for more! XD**

**Reviews, ideas, anything to improve this story are GREATLY appreciated. I don't know about others, but I love it when a person goes through my work in such depth to get the mistakes and corrections out.**

**Thank you all!**

**Especially to my lovely, lovely beta! **


	8. Contemplations

Can't you see the girl that silently cries?

**A/N: New chapter! Yeah! Hahahaha….umm….er…..ehehe…**

**Chihiro: God, she sounds like a dork.**

**Lin: Loser.**

**Haku: A plain idiot.**

**Me: …Is it some sort of hobby to be mean to me or something? Geez!! Oh yeah, this chapter is kinda all over the place. Hope you all bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. Well except Kumo and Masaya. And they're not that great anywayz…-sigh- **

**xxx**

_Chapter 7: Contemplations_

Chihiro's POV:

My muscles screamed with fatigue as I polished my last room. I was kneeling on all fours, rubbing the floor tiredly with my left hand. My right hand was wrapped in tight bandages, trailing uselessly on the floor as I moved. My new, rose coloured robes were filthy from a mixture of dirty, soapy water, and sweat. The annoying black-haired wig slid down again, obscuring my vision and with a groan I moved it back into place. The stupid wig, and the perfume Lin sprayed on me to disguise my scent, were both getting on my nerves. The disgusting, fishy smell and the aggravating, wiry strands of the wig...anytime soon, I was going to self-combust from annoyance.

"But they're working," I reminded myself, refusing to let negative thoughts tarnish my morale, scrubbing more soapy water onto the grimy surface of the floor. The bathhouse was busy, _extremely_ busy. But no one seemed to notice, nor recognise me, so I just simply worked through the rooms Lin allocated me to clean, feeling the strain of my unused muscles in action. Lin did stop by occasionally, to give some food or just simply a quick chat on how I was taking my workload.

Which I promptly answered: Just fine.

"Should I've told her the truth?" I whispered breathlessly to myself, as I moved slightly further, dunked my rag in the soapy water, wrung out the excess brown liquid and continued on the endless task.

Scrubbing the floors was a never-ending cycle. Scrub until you see your reflection. Move forward. Scrub again. Move again. Scrub. Move. Scrub. Move. Scrub, and you've guessed it! MOVE. Unless of course you reached the end of the wall, in which case you'd thank the gods in heaven, summon up a reservoir of strength, do a 180 degree turn and continue.

A gentle wisp of night's air, crept through the wide open window, and tenderly caressed my skin. My hair and clothes danced softly in the quiet, so quiet wind. I paused and closed my eyes, trying to imprint the air's soft touch on me. With a sigh, the air almost reluctantly retreated back out the window, back into the night's sky.

_Chihiro… 'A thousand questions'…_

It was funny how I remembered my name. This place had strange things to it, weird, mystical, unwritten rules. And if I was correct, you were supposed to forget your name to be locked with the spirits forever. But I remembered my name perfectly. It was like getting immune to a disease. The rule just didn't affect me anymore.

"Ah well," I smiled, despite the cramps that were developing in areas I never knew existed. "All the better for me, I guess."

Lin's POV:

Something was wrong.

I could feel my strong instinctual sense telling me something was off, that something definitely was very odd.

"But what?" I grumbled to myself as I walked towards the closet to get some more towels. It was like a pestering itch begging to be scratched. I just _had _to figure out what was wrong.

I reviewed last night's conversation again, analysing the whole stupid thing for the hundredth time. But the more I looked, the more normal the conversation seemed. There were no hesitations when she spoke, no eye-to-eye contact aversion, a telltale sign that someone was lying. No plausible explanation to my growing, insistent discomfort.

"Argh forget it!" I yelled exasperatedly. "She trusts me, and I trust her, and that's all that-"

"_Please Lin, can you tell no one of my arrival__."_

Wait.

She said 'no one'. As in…nobody…

That was it. The missing piece of the jig-saw puzzle.

Of course.

It was Haku.

She loved Haku. I could still remember that scrawny little kid grinning, her large chocolate eyes brimming with adoration for her favourite dragon. She loved him. Simple as that. So why did she say….

"_I don't think I can… face people for the time being."_

Bullshit!

I sighed in frustration at my own stupidity. What she said should've applied to everyone _except_Haku. Haku was, and should still be, the closest person to her in this world.

"She was even closer to him, than me!" I mused aloud, earning startled glances from spirits around me.

"So, why the heck hasn't she asked about him yet?"

I paused, my mind whirring in action, searching for a plausible answer. But none came.

It just didn't make sense! Why not ask about him? Why distance herself from him?

Why?

Realising I had suddenly stopped walking and was blocking the pathway to a few irritated spirits I started off again.

"This is not going to be the last of it." I resolved to myself as I walked towards the baths. "I'm going to find out what it is that caused this detachment. Tonight."

Haku POV

Lin was acting odd. Really odd. She pleaded with me. With ME. As in the 'little brat who has no better life than to tick people off and serve the wicked old witch'. Me.

It didn't add up.

Yubaba's chattering continued like a flowing stream of a distant river. I wasn't taking anything in. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense.

From the beginning, Lin had been acting strangely. Glances at the futon, a stubbornness not to reveal what or who was hiding there, saying she loved me _and_ pleading with me not to return to the world. Something she had always encouraged me to do.

"If she's reluctant for me to go, that means she knows something." I whispered aloud, pacing up and down, fully ignoring Yubaba. "Something that might want to keep me here longer."

From my peripheral vision I noticed Yubaba had stopped talking. She was observing my strange behaviour, following me up and down her room as I paced, with her beady eyes. I was too far in my thoughts to bring myself to care.

"Why would she keep it a secret though?" I asked myself, staring at the roof, earning an are-you-insane look from Yubaba. "And what could be possibly more important than finding Chihiro?"

I racked my brain, trying to find something, but couldn't. I glanced at Yubaba at sheer curiousity to see what her face would hold.

Probably an ugly sneer at the mention of Chihiro's name. Or a sad face, as she did seem to grow fond of her.

What I found made me freeze in my tracks. Her face was supporting a small, yet clear smile.

She knew something…

**xxx**

**A/N Sorry, I do realise the chapter is kinda short. I have a music test in 2 weeks, and my teacher…grrrr….she's like a dragon! Always breathing fire down my neck!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! **

**A review, ANYTHING at all is greatly appreciated. If you want to say my story is crap, please do so. I'll just probably ask 'why?' so have an answer ready. I'm a learning author, and I **_**think**_** I've improved from my first chapter. And it's all thanks to the reviews that keep me spurring on. **

**That sounded incredibly gushy. Ugh! I better disappear now. Bye minna! :D**


	9. Events

Can't you see the girl that silently cries?

**A/N: Hey everyone!! –waves arms frantically- **

**Chihiro: Hey…Lin…**

**Lin: Yeah?**

**Chihiro: Why **_**didn't**_** I ask for Haku? **

**Lin: …dunno…**

**Haku: Oi dork, hurry up with the story! We're all waiting.**

**Me: Do I get a please? XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. I wish I do, but I don't. It kinda sucks. =[ **

**xxx**

_Chapter 8: Events_

Sen slowly trudged after Lin down the corridors, trying to take note of the different rooms and doors they passed. She had to remember how to reach the room safely, which corridors to take and the ones to avoid. But as much as she tried, it didn't work. Her eyes couldn't seem to open properly, let alone take note of everything around her. Yawning and sighing at her own incompetence, Sen continued walking, without realising Lin's eyes quietly observing her.

_Should I really ask her tonight?_ Lin pondered, as Sen let out another massive yawn and rubbed her eyes blearily. _I'm risking my job for her. I think I do deserve to know the truth at least._

Lin silently entered the room, sat on her futon and stared at the opposite wall pensively. Sen didn't seem to notice her odd behaviour. She _**was**_pretty tired.

An uncomfortable silence engulfed Lin as she watched Sen listlessly change into her night garments. She rotated her injured wrist a few times and winced in pain and exhaustion. Slowly and carefully, she settled herself, turning away from Lin and falling asleep.

"Why didn't you ask for Haku?" Lin whispered softly, loud enough for Sen to hear.

No answer came.

Lin sighed angrily, and glowered furiously at Sen's back. Dammit, she did deserve to know!

As Lin started to repeat the question, she took in the girl's relaxed posture and deep breathing. Suddenly the answer dawned upon her and she smiled.

Almost amused with the conclusion as to Sen's silence, Lin crawled up to her and peered at her face. Indeed, Sen was already asleep.

_She must be seriously tired, _Lin smiled to herself as she went back to her own futon.

A small shadow flickered over her face and her smile faded, replaced with a sombre expression.

_She can't escape tomorrow so easily though._

x.x.x.x.x

Wide, chocolate-brown eyes opened slowly, discarding the pretence of sleep.

_I'm screwed__, _Sen cringed.

x.x.x.x.x

Haku stared at Yubaba wordlessly as his aquamarine eyes slowly widened.

She knew something.

She _**knew**_something.

Something about _**Chihiro**_.

Haku knew in these kinds of situations, he had to remain patient. No matter how much his brain demanded an answer, he had to remain silent and look impassive.

After all, patience was not one of Yubaba's strongest points. Sooner or later she always cracked.

So, he returned her mysterious smile with a cold emotionless stare. His jaw muscles clenched together painfully as he mustered all his will to not ask the question she waited for him to ask.

It was a battle of will. And boy it was hard.

But after a few seconds, just as he predicted, her smile slowly dissolved. She shot him a flaming glare, and sighed softly. She closed her eyes with her eyebrows furrowed as though she was in deep contemplation.

Haku inhaled slowly in relief and waited for her to talk.

"Assuming the '_she' _you are talking about is Lin," Yubaba stated as she shifted her enormous bulk into a purple chair. "Why would she want you to stay?"

Haku frowned and unconsciously started pacing again, his mind clouding with loose memories and thoughts. It didn't make any sense. Why _would _Lin be reluctant?

"Think boy!" snarled Yubaba. "What is the one thing that would make you leave this place?"

Haku started. "If you're talking about Chihiro-"

"So then why would Lin make you stay?" interrupted Yubaba. "If your purpose is outside the spirit world?"

Haku closed his eyes. No, it definitely didn't make sense. Why would Lin suddenly want him to stay?

"Come on, it's not that hard!" Yubaba impatiently injected. "Lin's only reason for making you stay would be because you no longer need to go to the outside world. Your purpose perhaps is no longer in the outside world."

Emerald green eyes snapped open.

Yubaba's eyes twinkled. "So, it would be because…"

Haku stopped breathing.

_It couldn't be…_

"Chihiro is back," whispered Haku.

x.x.x.x.x

**A/N: ****Wow, major cliffy! Man, am I evil! MWAHAHAHA!!!**

**IMPORTANT! READ PLEASE!!**

**Hullo peeps! First up, I want to thank those who have reviewed the story so far. People who have gone out of their way to come up with some criticism, I want to give you the largest GLOMPS. And readers… thanks for not clicking the back button when reading this fanfic.**

**I also want to apologise for my sheer laziness in not updating. No excuse can cover my lack for updating for months. **

**A warning to people who have this story on alert: I might edit some of my previous chapters again now that I've got the plot in full control. I'll try not to, but if it's really needed for the story to make sense**** I suppose I will have to. **

**IMPORTANT PART:: ****Now out of curiosity, I want to ask whether people prefer my writing in POVs or in third person? **

**Thanks everyone! =]**


End file.
